


Celestial Handyman

by WittyReviewer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Light Bringer Powers, Summoning, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyReviewer/pseuds/WittyReviewer
Summary: Naked except for the chains, muzzle, and blindfold, anyone would think the Being was relatively harmless. However, given the steady stream of guards that filtered into the station it was obvious that the Being was powerful.Hopefully, powerful enough to light a new sun.Because when the sun is destroyed and the world is cast in darkness, who better to call than the light bringer himself?
Comments: 42
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer walked the halls of Hell when he felt it; a pressure right between his shoulder blades. Rolling his shoulders, his wings unfurled with a cloud of ash as he twisted, getting a few satisfying pops.

Mid twist, Maze called, “Lucifer?” The decayed side of her face pulled into a sneer. “Are you listening?”

“Yes? You were talking about a Hell loop to immerse myself in,” Lucifer said, making a shooing motion so he could follow her to whatever Hell loop she was talking about, but he could take no more than a single step when the pressure at his back evolved into a tug and Lucifer found himself flying up without the help of his wings.

His yelp was quickly squashed down as he flared his wings out, trying to slow his ascent.Wings flapped against what can only be described as anti-gravity but the tug at his nape was insistent and Lucifer soon found his wings folding around his body. An odd-backwards parody of what it was like when he fell.

“Mazikeen!” Lucifer roared, arm outstretched, voice lost to the wind. The last thing he saw was Maze scaling the walls of Hell in an effort to reach him before his back slammed through the first barrier of Hell. 

xxxx

With the grace of a beached whale, Chloe flopped onto her chair and groaned in relief as she rubbed circles over her stomach. After seven months pregnant, Chloe was ready to pop this baby. Three months ago, she couldn’t have been more excited. Now though, Chloe wondered if it wouldn’t have been kinder to have a miscarriage than birth a child who was destined to die anyway. 

Well, it was either die or live through some major dark ages shit. Some people were calling it the apocalypse. Others were calling it pre-armageddon and even more were calling it the end of the world. Chloe just liked pointing out that the sun disappeared and all this talk about Revelations was crap. There was no war to prepare for, Earth wasn’t going to explode, and if God hadn’t fixed things three months ago when the sun first went missing, he wasn’t going to do something now. 

She pat her stomach. _Sorry Monkey, Earth isn’t the best place right now._

LA was actually one of the luckier cities since they had backup generators, but only half of the city was able to keep running. The other half had gone cold. Without the California sun, temperatures had dropped to bellow zero and in a bid to get warm, residents of the southern half were forced to move or stay and freeze to death. 

“Hey,” the familiar voice of her husband, startled her out of her thoughts. “I thought we agreed that you would stay home.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but lean into the impromptu shoulder massage. “Dan, I’m pregnant, not sick. What I’m sick of is staying home.” 

Dan sighed, she could practically see his disgruntled expression. Her husband was a good man, but since the day they met, Chloe always had a feeling that he treated her like glass and that feeling only increased once they got married. It was like she had a sign that said, ‘pretty but fragile. Treat gently!’ 

“It’s not safe here, Chlo,” Dan said. 

“It’s not safe anywhere,” Chloe pointed out. 

“You know what I mean. You’re supposed to be taking it easy. Not-“ he waved at her desk and the police reports that covered every inch of it. “Not this.” 

“I’m only filing paperwork. I’m not even on the field, and after everything with the sun going MIA, don’t you think it should be all hands on deck? The crime rate has doubled and it’s not stopping.“ 

“But-“ 

“Look. The least I can do is get some paperwork done,” Chloe stated.

“We aren’t even getting payed Chloe!” 

“And people are _dying,_ Dan! I’m less worried about filling my pockets and more concerned with ensuring that people aren’t killing other people, because trust me, we don’t need help with that.” 

Dan sighed, hands coming up in a stop motion. “Fine, whatever you want.” 

“Thanks Dan.” 

His eyebrows rose in acceptance of her thanks and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. It was a clear sign that he didn’t know what to do with himself since he lost the argument. Mindful of her baby bump, Chloe shuffled through her files. She had more important things to do than deal with her pouting husband. 

“What about Mike?” 

Chloe dragged her eyes back to Dan. She knew exactly what he was doing. Why were men so bad at apologizing?

“Huh?” 

“You know, for a baby name,” Dan said. 

Despite herself, Chloe felt an upward pull of her lips. “Short for Michael?” 

“Yes.” 

“No.”

“Why not?” Dan asked. 

“Because, I’m the mother and I get the final say,” Chloe said, and while that was something they had agreed on, her main reason was that it was an angel name and after everything that had happened in the last month, Chloe just wasn’t feeling it. Never mind the fact that naming a child after an angel was pretentious. Plus, Dan kept insisting on biblical names and his expression every time Chloe said no, was just too hilarious to not have some fun with.

“Jon?”

“Like my dad?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then no.” 

“Raphael?” 

“No.” 

“Zerachiel?” 

“Why are you so fixated on male names?” 

“I’ve always wanted a son,” Dan said and Chloe rolled her eyes. “Fine, what about Azrael?” 

“No, definitely not,” Chloe said and chuckled when Dan’s nose wrinkled at yet another negative. “If you insist on naming our child after an angel, it should be Amenadiel considering he’s your family’s guardian angel.” 

“Hmm-“ 

“Have you even asked Amenadiel what he thinks?” 

“Are you guys discussing names again?” McMillam asked, coming over to stand by Dan. He was an older black gentleman who had ‘welcomed’ Chloe on her first day of work and was known as the precinct’s resident prankster. “Since Dan really wants that angel name, how does Uriel sound.” 

“Uriel?” Chloe repeated for politeness’ sake, sounding it out.

“Yeah. It means God is my light.” McMillan winked, “You know? Since we don’t have light?”

That actually sounded nice. Chloe considered it. She still wasn’t sure about naming her child after an angel, but she loved the meaning of the name. 

“Or you could break away from angels completely,” McMillan said and besides him Dan scowled. “You could name your kid Lucifer.” 

Chloe scoffed, “I’m not naming my child after the Devil.” That was even worse than naming it after an angel not to mention it was illegal. The demons would have a riot. 

McMillan shrugged, suddenly looking much older with that fragile smile on his face. “Well, Lucifer means light bringer and we could really use one of those right about now.” 

xxx

“Dude, I don’t know about this…” Rae-Rae tittered. 

Ella parked her stolen car in front of the cathedral. It was only noon, but without the sun it was dark and Ella was in part of the city that didn’t get electricity. Shame really, since this was one of the nicer churches. Ella tugged at her winter coat and jumped out, her companion following after her. 

“I’m getting really bad vibes,” Rae-Rae said. 

“What’s the worst that can happen?” Ella asked, trudging on. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Rae-Rae hummed, sarcasm thick. “You could freeze to death! And no one would even know - except me, but I’m a ghost! So I don’t count! I can’t believe you didn’t tell any of your brothers where you were going! I mean, does that sound loco to you cuz- 

“It’s Sunday.” 

Rae-Rae froze mid arm wave and Ella could practically see the gears spinning in her head before she blinked. “Are you seriously going to church _now?_ Like, now-now?” 

“I just- I have a feeling, ok?” 

Like the feeling she got before the car accident that led to her meeting Rae-Rae. Or the feeling she got when she met someone who was particularly bright. Or that feeling she got when she was counting cards and she just knew that she had to up the bid. Ella learned to trust her gut, and right now it was telling her that there was something here. 

The ghost sighed, grudgingly following Ella into the church and stood as a silent sentry when Ella took a seat at the last pew, bowing her head in silent prayer. ‘ _Alright, Big Guy. I know you sent me here for a reason, so if you could just give me a sign-‘_

“Oh. OOH Shit!” 

Ella snaps her attention toward her ghost friend, her flashlight barely strong enough to light the pews only a couple rows down, and she squints. But Rae-Rae was gone. 

“Rae-Rae?” she hissed, standing to investigate. “If this is a prank, it isn’t funny.” 

Creeping toward where she last heard Rae-Rae, Ella quickly noticed a door and pushed it open to peek into the room.

Ooh! Ooh shit, indeed! 

The smell of blood hit her first, and the sight would forever be burned into her memory. The bodies of five priests -bound, gagged, dead, bloodied- at each point of a thickly drawn pentagon. And at the center, a broken angel. 

This was a summoning.

She turned, running. Mental facilities left behind until she got to her car and common sense caught up with her. Scrambling for her phone, Ella dialed.

“LAPD, what’s your emergency?” 

“Bodies- cathedral- dead,” Ella said, brain running marathons to come up with facts and make coherent sentences, but frankly unable to.

“Ok, I’m going to need you to calm down,” the voice said, calmly, like Ella doesn’t have a perfectly good reason to freak out. “Can you tell me where you are?” 

“Car.” 

“Are you in danger?” 

Was she in danger? Ella’s eyes darted around, but refused to look back at the church, as if looking would alert the killer to her whereabouts. 

“Hello? Are you still there?” the voice on the phone said, it was female. 

“Yes.” 

“Are you in danger?” 

“I- I don’t know,” Ella’s breath hitched. “There were bodies, and- and I ran. Someone tried summoning an angel.” 

“Ok, we’re tracking your call as we speak. Do you feel safe driving away?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. I’ll send one of my units to you, and one to the cathedral, ok? You’ll be alright. What’s your name?” 

“Ella.” 

“Hi Ella, I’m Chloe. Stay on the line with me.” 

“Mhmm,” Ella hummed. She couldn’t help but flinch when the car came to life with an audible rumble. And as she drove away, she warred with herself; wanting to drive away faster but afraid that the sound might attract the killer.

Eventually, she got far enough away that she was confident enough to drive a little faster, and Chloe gave her updates on her unit’s location. She couldn’t have been driving for more than ten minutes when a man appeared in the middle of the road, and Ella, already on the brink of a panic attack, slammed hard onto the gas. 

She expected a thud. Not the sound of bending metal as she came to a screeching halt. Ella couldn’t help but blink, dumbfounded when the man walked to window and she was treated to a view of his junk. And then she had to blink again, because the sun was gone, it was dark, and even if she could see in the dark somewhat, she shouldn’t be able to see in that much detail… 

“Hello devil-napper!” Mr. Glowing-Cock said in a perfect British lilt as he opened the door and dragged her out, only to push her against the car’s frame, bringing her to his eye level and getting uncomfortably close as he whispered in her ear, “give me one good reason why I shouldn’t damn you.” 

“I- I…” Ella stutters, unable to think straight when Chloe asked what’s going on and Mr. Glowing-Cock perks, diverting his attention away from her and into her car where he snatches her phone. 

“Trying to call your accomplices?” he asks, before bringing the phone to his ear. “Hello, other devil-snatcher! I have one of your cult members here. Darling little chica, if I’m any judge. It’d be such a shame if-“ he breaks off, listening to the other side, then; “oh, LAPD? As in the police…? Excellent! I’d like to report a crime.” He leers at Ella. “Yes. Mhmm. I was abducted…” he stops again, his grip on her loosening as an uncertain look crosses his face. “Are you certain?” He asks to whatever Chloe had said. “Well, it’s just that there are no other human soul within miles. If she’s not my- yes?” He huffs, “very well,” releasing his grip and handing her the phone. “It seems I’ve jumped the gun,” he says as a way of apology. 

“Thank you,” Ella nods, and even as she listens to Chloe reassuring her that everything is ok, Ella can’t take her eyes off of Mr. Glowing-Cock. And alright, he had a very nice cock and he was Adonis levels of H.O.T. but she should really consider changing his name, because he was obviously an angel.

Mr. Glowing-Angel shuffled a bit away, and Ella could swear she heard him grumbling some curses as he kicked up snow, spread his wings, dived into asphalt, and disappeared. And just like that, Ella was cast back into darkness. She missed the light immediately.

“Ella? Are you still there?” Chloe asked. 

“I’m here.” 

“Good. The officers should get to you in five minutes. Just hold on, all right?” 

And then Ella could see again, the angel suddenly appearing right where he’d disappeared, sprawled out on his stomach for all but a second before he jumped up and glared at the sky. 

“If this is some part of your plan, I want no part in it!” he howled, shaking his fist at… God? Then decided to do better and stuck both middle fingers. “The one time I decide I want to be in Hell, and you don’t want me there? You’re sending me mixed messages, Dad!” He huffs as a shiver racks his frame and he withdraws his hands to hug his chest. “Bloody Hell, why’s it so cold?” 

“Oh, I have a blanket you can use,” Ella says, hurrying to fish it out of the trunk, but when she turns back to hand it to him, he twitches away with distrust in his eyes. 

Wings fluffing as another shiver wracks his frame, he asks, “what do you desire in exchange?”

xxx

The doors to the bullpen slammed open, welcoming the chill from the darkened outdoors as a parade of angels and demons marched passed reception. Behind them, tugged around by four chains as thick as Chloe’s forearms was Another.

Naked except for the chains, muzzle, and blindfold, anyone would think the Being relatively harmless. However given the steady stream of guards that filtered into the station, it was obvious that the Being was powerful.

Hopefully, powerful enough to light a new sun.

Chloe watched the odd mix of guards shove the Being, and the complete lack of retaliation when he stumbled to the ground. For once, both angels and demons seemed to get along as they jeered at him, and Chloe couldn’t help but wonder as to his origins. If he was an angel, then there was no way he’d be subject to that type of treatment. Demons however, held no familial bonds. But eyeing his wings, Chloe decided there was no way he could be a demon. As ragged as they were, those were wings and no demon had wings. Not even those with bird like features grew wings. The closest they could get were illusions.

So then what was he? Chloe narrowed her eyes, thinking. It must be a demon. No angel would let their wings get into such disarray, and if those wings were a glamour construct, then he was clearly of Hell. Angels couldn’t make glamours.

“That’s Satan,” Dan said in almost awe.   


“What?” Chloe gasped, hand unconsciously going to her stomach as if to protect her unborn child. “Like the Devil?” she hissed, disbelief clear in her voice. 

“Yep. Amenadiel confirmed it,” Dan said.

Chloe couldn’t help but shiver. _That_ was the evilest creature in the entire universe! Satan! The Devil. Second in power to only God himself. It was no wonder he was wrapped in chains and escorted by an entire platoon of guards.

Thank God, Satan was blindfolded and muzzled too. 

Chloe knew Satan could tempt the purist of souls with just his words, and condemn with only a look. 

She shivered again.

In her line of work, Chloe’s worked with angels and demons, but never did she consider the possibility of seeing Satan himself. 

Who could be crazy and powerful enough to summon the King of Hell? 

Another horrifying thought came to her. What if he wasn’t summoned? What if he climbed out of the pit to see what type of chaos he threw the world into by destroying the sun!?

“Why’s he here?” Chloe hissed at Dan. 

“He was at the scene you ordered back up for.” 

And then it clicked. Ella and Mr-Glowing-Cock-Angel… who was actually Satan.

“Is the girl he was with, ok?” Chloe asked, suddenly standing, and wincing at the sudden weight on her bladder. But she ignored it, scanning the station for any unfamiliar faces.

“I don’t know. I wasn’t sent out,” Dan shrugged, but Chloe was distracted by a familiar dark bald head, and weaved her way through the crowd of celestials and infernals. Irritated when some wings were out in the already cramped space- her extended belly not making it any easier to squeeze through.

“Amenadiel,” Chloe greeted when she got close enough, and spotted the unfamiliar face of a young woman carrying a pink fluffy blanket. She didn’t look like a demon or angel, but that didn’t mean anything. Eventually, Chloe just nodded. “Hi, I’m Chloe.” She stuck out her hand.

“Oh my gosh! You’re Phone-Cop-Lady! I’m Ella,” the woman bypassed Chloe’s hand and went straight for a hug. “I’m so sorry that I freaked out on you, but you would not believe the scene I saw or Mr-“ she stuttered to a stop and pulled away enough that Chloe could see her brows scrunching. Chloe knew what she meant. This woman met Satan. Got manhandled from what Chloe heard over the phone. Talked to him apparently. Chloe would be pretty shaken up too.

Shit! Chloe talked to him too! 

Satan accused her of devil-snatching in a perfect British accent. Did Chloe just damn herself? Did she accidentally damn her unborn child?

“Amenadiel, what do we do with…?” Chloe flapped her hand toward the interrogation room, voice coming out more wobbly than intended. 

“We’ll send him back,” Amenadiel said. “But first we’ll get answers.”

xxx

Lucifer fidgeted in his seat, sure that there was someone watching him, but with the blindfold on, he could only depend on his ears. 

He was tempted to break the chains. They were strong for sure, and would probably hold a demon and the average angel, but to Lucifer they’d break with a single thought. Never mind the multiple locks near his forearms and legs. If he wanted, he wouldn’t even need to break the chains. Better yet, he could do the human thing and recycle the chains. Use it on the git that forced them on him.

The rustling of fabric alerted him that the person in the room was approaching, and a moment later his head was painfully yanked down by his hair, exposing the back of his neck. A growl bubbled in his throat, daring the person to try something, ready to rip apart the chains, but then there was a click at the back of his head and the muzzle came loose. 

“If you wanted me to bend my head forward, you could have just asked,” Lucifer snapped. 

“You’re in no place to question me!” A slap followed, dislodging the blindfold enough for Lucifer to see with one eye. 

“Oh, Hello brother.” Lucifer grinned, voice purposefully cheerful. 

“I’m not your brother!” Amenadiel yelled, towering over Lucifer who would never admit that those words hurt.

“Unfortunately, you can’t pick you family.” 

Amenadiel scoffed, ignoring the statement. “Why are you here, Lucifer?” 

“You tell me. I’m not the one who wanted to be carted off to the coppers.” 

Amenadiel slammed a hand on the table, breaking it.“Why are you on Earth?” Amenadiel reiterated. 

“Well, I assume Dad wants me here.”

“Why would Father bring you to Earth!? You’re the Devil! The last thing we need right now is you! You’ll just make everything worse! Do _not_ lie to me, Samael.” 

“That is not my name!” 

“Why are you here, Satan!?”

“I just told you! Do you honestly think I could forget what it feels like to be plucked from one plain of existence and placed into another?” Lucifer snapped. “Dad brought me here. Why don’t you ask him? And if you don’t believe me, I’ve already tried returning to Hell. I got punted out before I could reach the gates.” 

Amenadiel snarled, pulling Lucifer by the chains. And from one moment to the next, they traveled across the barrier that separated Earth from Hell. “And this is where I leave you.” 

“Wha-“ 

Lucifer fell. 

Panicked, he began breaking the chains to release his wings, but not fast enough. Before he could even reach the gates Lucifer slammed into the second barrier of Hell with a sickening crunch and promptly flung past Amenadiel and up, back to earth. 

Bloody Hell that bites. Lucifer pushed a cheek into the cool tile, glaring when his eldest brother appears only seconds after his brutal reintroduction into Earth’s dimension. Amenadiel almost looked sorry but Lucifer knew there would be no angelic feathers to help along the healing for his crushed ribs or wings. 

“I told you Dad wanted me here! I even said I was _punted_ back! What did you think would happen!? Even if I passed all the barriers, chances are I still would have gone splat across Hell’s halls!” Lucifer hissed, trying to insert as much venom into his voice as possible. 

“You’ll be fine Lucifer. Don’t be such a drama queen.”

“Fine? _Fine?_ I’m not fine _now,_ you bastard! DON’T touch me with your filthy shoe!” 

Amenadiel scoffed, nudging a limp wing with his toe. “My shoe is cleaner than you are.”

“Fuck you!” Lucifer snarled, his eyes flickered with Hellfire as his angelic visage burned away.

“I see I can’t reason with you. Let’s make a deal. I’ll leave you alone until you’ve cooled off. In exchange, you’ll stay here until I come back. Do we have a deal?” 

“Get out.” 

“Will you stay?” 

“Yes, I’ll bloody stay! It’s not like I can go anywhere right now,” Lucifer pointedly glanced at his wings.

“You’ll heal,” Amenadiel said, then. “I’ll be back.” And he walked out, door shutting behind him, followed by multiple clicks as he locked it. Not that those would keep Lucifer from leaving. 

With his brother gone, Lucifer pushed himself up and proceeded to mend his bones. 

To his knowledge, no other angel could self heal to speed up the process. But Lucifer had learned early on in his tenure as Hell’s king, that his ability to manipulate matter extended to his own body. Not even Michael, the second half of demiurge, could manipulate matter in such a way. If he tried, he’d probably grow a tumor.

Wisps of light escaped his fingers, as he pushed ribs into place and excited atoms to combine the broken bones. Then he moved onto his wings. Running his hands over the ridge, he could feel the new breaks flaring up at the slightest touch, and he could also feel older breaks that already healed but had left the bone denser than they should be. 

Had God designed him like an actual bird, he would have lost the ability to fly eons ago.

Fortunately, angels didn’t need to follow the laws of physics. 

Bones mended, Lucifer flexed his wings, filthy feathers brushing against the walls, streaking them with ash.

“Well, I said I’d stay, but not necessarily _here_ ,” Lucifer grinned to himself.

xxx

(The next day)

Chloe couldn’t get her mind off of the Devil. She couldn’t believe that he was actually on earth! Sure, she’d grown up with summons being a thing, but never would she have thought that she’d see Satan. At least not while she was alive. 

He didn’t seem like the Devil though. He wasn’t nearly angry enough to even pass. He didn’t even give off an aura like so many angels and demons did. In fact, if Dan hadn’t told her that it was Satan, Chloe would have guessed that he was the demon equivalent of a foot soldier. 

Chloe shook her head. That’s probably what Satan wanted her to think. Make her underestimate him and seem all docile, and surely he’d pull on her heartstrings enough to manipulate her.

Trying to get her mind off of Satan, Chloe decided to do a bit of stargazing. She was never one for the hobby, but ever since the sun went MIA, she always found herself looking up whenever she was outside. She even took pictures and compared how the star formations changed from one day to the next. 

Without the sun, Earth was just floating along. They didn’t even have the moon anymore. While earth had gone in one direction, the moon and all the other planets that had once been in the sun’s orbit, had gone off in their own directions. Even the satellites had floated off, too far to get a good connection. 

Phone in one hand and flashlight in the other, Chloe stepped off the porch and onto the sandy beach. Sweeping her light across the sandy shore, Chloe was just about to pick a spot to settle down, when she saw a figure sitting near the lapping waves.

With the light settled on his back, the man turned. Not blinking at the light in his eyes. 

He wore a three piece suit, and not a thread more. As far as Chloe could tell, there wasn’t even a pair of shoes around. And while it wasn’t so odd for one to go about barefoot on the sand, it was certainly odd when temperatures were below zero. Chloe was shocked that his toes hadn’t turned blue.

“Hello,” he said with a British lilt that had Chloe flinching, harshly reminding her of the Devil at the station. But this just couldn’t be Satan. 

“Hello, do you live around here?” Chloe asked, but she didn’t think so. Penelope Decker had lived there since Chloe’s father died, and she would have mentioned if they got any new neighbors. 

“No, I’m from down south,” he waved at the sand. And while the words “down south” could mean that he was from Texas or any other state further that way, his motion toward the sand, indicated another type of south. 

“O-oh?” she stuttered. Inwardly slapping herself, she was never scared when faced with a demon, but seeing Satan had really shaken her up. That, plus this demon’s British lilt, and Chloewas more than a little jumpy. 

Brown eyes that couldn’t have been anything more than a glamour looked at her with ancient tiredness. 

“I won’t harm you or any human that doesn’t harm me first,” he swore, and did the hand signs meant for an unbreakable oath that Hell’s denizens used. 

It calmed Chloe immediately, especially when the oath was sealed by a flash of light that came from the runes carved into the necklace she always wore. If he broke the oath, Chloe would be able to harm him by human means. 

“So what are you doing around here?” Chloe asked and he sighed. Looking upset. 

“I’ve been waiting for the sun to rise.” 

“Wait. You don’t know?” Chloe asked and his expression clearly said, ‘know what?’ and she couldn't help but gape. “The sun was destroyed three months ago.” 

“What!? How!?” 

“No one knows. Not the scientists, angels or demons. Some people think it might have been the Devil who destroyed it.” 

He scoffed, “of course the Devil’s done it. It’s not like he isn’t the light bringer.” Sarcasm dripped from his tone. 

“If it wasn’t him, who could it have been?” 

“God. Michael. Just about any angel. A blackhole.” 

“A blackhole?” Chloe repeated, because if anything she would have expected a demon to push all the blame onto Heavenly Forces. 

“You’re right. The sun is far too big to be swallowed by an ickle blackhole. It must have been Earth that got sucked in.”

Chloe snorted and couldn’t contain her full body laugh. “And now we’re in another universe?” she asked, amused.

“Hmm, that would be interesting. Do you think we’d still be connected to Heaven and Hell? Or would we get a new realm to sort all the souls?”

“Hopefully we’d still be connected to the old Heaven and Hell. I would like to see my loved ones again.” 

“Ahh,” the demon said with the same awkwardness that most demons got when emotions were involved. “So what have you topsiders been doing since the sun disappeared?” 

“Most of us have been trying to adapt, and there have been more attempts at summoning a being that might be able to help. I’m guessing you were one of the recent summons since you don’t know what’s been going on.” He nodded and Chloe continued. “As for the Angels, they’re trying to get word from God, but he’s as silent as usual.”

“That explains a lot.” 

“Chloe!” Dan suddenly called from the beach house, and she flashes her light off and on a couple times to get his attention. When he sees her, he jogs over. “What are you doing here? You should be inside!”

“I’m fine Dan, just stargazing.” 

“With a stranger? You know how dangerous it is right now. Come on, let’s get you back inside,” Dan urged.

“I’m fine. I can relax on the beach if I want-“

She’s interrupted by the sound of rustling wings as Amenadiel appears before them. “LUCIFER!” he snarls, feathers spread, razor sharp and pointed at Chloe’s companion for the night. 

Chloe stumbles away and into Dan who catches her. 

No way.

This is Satan?

Chloe might not have gotten a glimpse of Satan’s face at the station, what with the blindfold and muzzle, but surely she would have recognized him!

Breath catching in her throat, Chloe recalls speaking to Lucifer. And not just over the phone, but in person, side by side. And she’s so damned. Not once did she think that this demon could have been anything so powerful. She’d laughed with him, shared a joke. 

He seemed normal enough!

Chloe swallows, feeling rather betrayed. He seemed nice. But of course, it was all just a trick.

Chloe flinches as Lucifer catches a punch, glowing red eyes glaring at Amenadiel. And Chloe just knows that’s not a glamour. Not like the soulful brown eyes she’d looked at only minutes before.

“Really? Must we do this now, Amenadiel?” Satan asked. 

“I told you to stay put!” Amenadiel growled. 

“And I did. I stayed on Earth.” 

“You know what I meant!” 

“Perhaps you should have been more specific, brother,” Lucifer said glibly, dancing away from a wing swipe. 

“I am _not_ your brother!” 

“And as I’ve told you, you can’t choose family.”

Amenadiel charged, wings propelling him into Lucifer, who he slammed into the ground with a quiet oomph. Satan chuckled darkly, looking unbothered to be pinned by an angel. 

“You rather sound like my demons. They’re all related as I’m sure you know. And yet none of them consider themselves family.”

“How dare you compare me to a demon!” 

“Ah, and that hatred in your voice,” Satan breathed like he was basking in the hatred coming off of Amenadiel, drinking it in like a succubus does sex . “Why, you’d make for the perfect demon!” And then bright wings appeared and flung Amenadiel off.

And the wings! No longer were they the drooping dark masses Chloe saw attached to his back just the day before. Instead, they were so bright that they drove away the darkness, and lit the entire beach like miniature stars were hidden in each feather. Each feather glowing with warmth that made it feel like the sun was back. And all she could do was stare at those magnificent wings as Devil and angel exchanged blows. 

The usually gentle angel used all sorts of brutal tactics while the Devil gracefully darted between blows. The winds picked up, grains of sand blowing past Chloe and Dan, painfully pelting exposed skin as the ground shook and Amenadiel yelled at the Devil. 

Suddenly it got uncomfortably hot. The heat was almost oppressive, as the Devil held up a ball of flame in one hand. He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and then chucked it right at Amenadiel. But the angel moved aside, not even paying attention as it wizzed passed until Chloe screamed. 

It was hot! Too hot! Her skin blistered, melted, cooked!

And the pain was gone just as fast as it appeared. The chill of her newly healed shoulder enough to make her shiver. 

“Chloe?” Dan frantically checked her over, and she tiredly offered a smile before looking up at Satan who held a glowing feather over her. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he was worried. He pulled off the apologetic look flawlessly. But Chloe did know better. It was just an act to manipulate her. 

If anything, he was more worried for himself.

He’d broken his oath. 

“You owe me,” Chloe stated, sounding more confident than she felt, cuddled up to her husband with the Devil towering over her. And by some miracle he didn’t smite her at her audacity. 

“And what would you have me do?” 

“Light a new sun.”


	2. Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deleted scene that wasn't pushing the plot so got deleted. Mostly just Ella being awesome.

_“What do you desire in exchange?”_

_“It’s just a blanket man, take it.”_

_“Afraid I don’t do freebies.”_

_“Ok… how about your friendship?”_

Ella rolled her eyes to the Heavens, questioning her past self’s sanity. 

Did she really trade a blanket to _The Lucifer_ in exchange for his friendship? 

Why yes. Yes she did. 

Well, what was one more weirdo to add to her book of friends? It’s not like she didn’t have room.

Ella’s Book of Friends:

Rae-Rae a Ghost

Satan the Devil

Now she just had to add more impossible entities like a goblin or merman. Although, to be fair, at least Satan’s existence wasn’t questioned, unlike a ghost’s.

Ella smoothed her - the Devil’s - blanket over her legs. She should really give this back before Lucifer decided that she backed out of a deal. 

xxx

Chains, blindfold, and muzzle, were wrestled on in record speeds and in no time at all, Lucifer was shoved back into the interrogation room. And it didn’t seem like Amenadiel could get away fast enough, because as soon as the door locked into place, Lucifer heard the sound of rustling wings and guessed that Amenadiel was back with his human flock and that woman. 

Locks clicked and chains clinked and Lucifer wiggled out of the restraints before removing the blindfold and muzzle. 

With a sort of detachment, Lucifer studied his hands. The familiar feeling of burning skin traveled up his hands and beneath the sleeves of his suit. It used to hurt, but he’d grown so used to it that it was barely more than an itch now. Maze liked to call his reddened flesh a glamour, but Lucifer knew better. It was real. 

Glamours weren’t supposed to hurt, and as much as Lucifer liked to think otherwise, he couldn’t change his species. Angels couldn’t use glamours. Only demons could. And so his Devil face was just as real as his unblemished human facade. Showing his Devil face wasn’t as simple as pulling up a mask, it was the literal burning of flesh. He wouldn’t mind it so much if it didn’t hurt every damned time. 

But well. Needs must. 

Unlike angels who appreciated perfection, demons were the opposite.

In the Underworld, perfection was viewed as weakness. And Lucifer, who was the most beautiful of angels, was perfection at its finest. But after being dumped in Hell, he’d learned the hard way that beauty would get him nowhere. Thus the self burning. 

Lucifer wiggled red fingers, letting his burnt skin crack and stiff muscles loosen. Then he smothered his inner fire and let his skin heal and hair regrow. 

All this over some human he’d burnt. 

Detached, Lucifer wondered if he’d hurt her as much as falling had hurt him. Or if the burns he’d given her had only itched.

Tap-tap-tap. 

Lucifer looked up, the noise pulling him from his thoughts. Cocking his head at Miss Lopez who meekly waved at him through the glass panel on the door.

She was… his friend? He never had one of those before, and doubted the fairness of their deal. It felt like he came out with the better end of the deal.

The doorknob jiggled but didn’t open and Lucifer raised a brow at Miss Lopez’s panicked look as she appeared to glance around for anyone watching her. 

Lucifer sighed. He wouldn’t want his… friend… to be charged with heresy for getting caught. Stepping over his chains, Lucifer willed the door to unlock, allowing Miss Lopez to stumble through. 

“Er, hi!” she squeaked, then deeper, “hi… um, I brought your blanket.”

He reached for it slowly. He wouldn’t blame her if she wanted to rescind their deal. It would be within her right to take the blanket back since he’d hardly paid for his end of the bargain.

How does one even measure the worth of friendship? For all he knew, his friendship was worth dirt. Maybe ash. Either way, Miss Lopez wouldn’t be able to plant a flower with his dirt-worth-friendship, and the blanket was certainly worth more than his friendship. It was the warmest-softest thing he’d touched since his fall. Softer than even his wings. Its atrocious bright _pink_ perhaps the only thing unlikeable about it. Meanwhile, all Lucifer had to give was the un-material concept of friendship. 

Fingers reaching the fluffy material, Lucifer gently tugged it away, bundling it to his chest.

“Thank you,” he said once the last thread was out of her reach. 

“SoumdoIoweyoumysoul?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“ImeanImadeadealwithyou.”

“Miss Lopez, please speak slower.” 

She took a deep breath in and let it out. “Um…” she began, and Lucifer gave her what he hoped was an encouraging look. “Are you going to take m-my s-soul?” 

“No. Most rumors that the demons and angels spread about me are false. I do not collect souls. They aren’t worth anything and Hell is filled with more souls than I could ever hope to interact with.” 

“Oh. Th-that’s good. That’s really good.” 

Yes, because dragging someone to Hell would certainly be an unfriend like action. And as much as he would undoubtably suck at being a friend, he didn’t want to be that horrible. 

“What’s your name?” Miss Lopez asked. “I mean… um- you know what. Forget I asked. I know we aren’tsupposedtoaskademonfortheirname.” 

“I take no offense,” Lucifer said, amused once he parsed through her jumbled words. “And my name is Lucifer.” It wasn’t the name he was given upon his creation, but it was the name he went by now. Besides, even if he had given her his angelic name, she’d be no more equipped to bind him to her, than she would be bind any other angel. 

“So Lucifer really is your name?” 

“It’s the only one I go by.” 

“Oh…” they delved into awkward silence. Miss Lopez fidgeting and looking at anything but him, while Lucifer kneaded his blanket and debated friendship.

After a while, Miss Lopez pointed at the table. “Erm, what happened there?”

“My brother broke it,” Lucifer answered. 

“You have a brother?” 

“Amenadiel. 

“But isn’t he- wait… You’re an angel!” 

“I thought that would be obvious. You did see my wings after all,” Lucifer sniffed. Unsure of if he was more bothered by the fact that she knew or the fact that he was once again reminded of his celestial status. 

“I’m sorry, that sounded speciest didn’t it? I was just surprised was all. We’ve all heard the stories, but the angels never did confirm if you were originally from Heaven or not. It makes sense though. I always did think you got bad rap, and you don’t seem like the epitome of evil.” 

“Excu-“ Lucifer cut himself off. About to say _excuse you_ , but there was no Maze here. No demon to impress. No one to convince that he was evil and the biggest bad to ever exist. In Hell you were either evil or dead. Just another thing that Lucifer had to learn and adapt to. But he was on Earth now. “You have no idea what I’m capable of, Miss Lopez,” Lucifer settled on, neither an agreement or disagreement to her statement. 

“It’s Ella. Just Ella.” 

Lucifer tilted his head. What was she going on about now? “Miss Lop-“ 

“No! Ella! My friends call me Ella.” 

Lucifer blinked. Had he screwed up this whole friendship thing already? 

“Miss Ella.” 

“No! No Miss. Just Ella. El-la!” 

“…” 

“Come on, I’m not going to call you Lord Lu- Oh… Should I be calling you Lord Lucifer? Or King Lucifer?” 

“Just Lucifer, Miss Lopez.” 

“Nooo! It’s Ella!”

“… Miss-“ 

“No, just Ella.”

“That’s poor etiquette.” 

“ Wow, never would have expected the Devil of all people to have manners,” Ella stated. “But really, just call me Ella. I’m giving you permission. We are friends right?” 

Reluctantly, Lucifer held out the blanket, shoulders slumping when Ella took it. “Afraid, I’m simply not friend material. Keep the blanket, Miss Lopez. I won’t be able to fulfill my end of the deal.” 

“Dude no! I’m sorry ok? I won’t push. You don’t have to call me Ella!” She said, then shoved the blanket in his face. “There’s no deal, no tit for tat. I’m giving you this blanket because that’s what friends do. And you look like you could use a friend, and I could use another friend. So let’s be friends. I’ll… I’ll even teach you!” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer brings light but then...   
> Warning: Angst. Fighting. Temporary character death. (oh boy, that’s a big spoiler for this chapter) 
> 
> The last chapter was a deleted scene that has no part in this story, so this chapter is a continuation of chapter 1.

_“What?”_ it comes out breathless, hardly believing.

By all things damned, does Lucifer want to _Let There Be Light_. His entire being buzzes with excitement at the thought and the tips of his fingers tingle with flames. This is his purpose. Light is the _one_ thing he was made for and not even God could take that from him.

But Lucifer holds himself back. He isn’t blind to the fact that most of his stars have been destroyed. 

While the humans may not notice a stray star disappearing into the ether, Lucifer can feel their light return to his very soul. It happens so often that Lucifer had begun ignoring it. He even managed to keep himself out of the loop when Earth’s sun was destroyed.

It certainly explained his Demons’ gleeful demeanor. Anything of Lucifer’s being destroyed would bring any species some amount of joy. They were probably looking forward to Lucifer’s (gauranteed) attempt at lighting a new sun only to have it destroyed again. Well bully for them. Lucifer was getting tired of creating things that were destined to get destroyed anyway. 

Like the dragons. 

Like the phoenixes 

Like the unicorns. 

Although those horned beasts were mostly Michael’s idea. 

But the point still stood; anything Lucifer had a hand in creating was destroyed, and he was so bloody tired of being comparable to a spawn trying to show off their artwork to an uncaring audience that would rather rip it to shreds. 

Not to mentioned there were things to consider. Like, could he even light a sun anymore? The last time he tried, he made Hell rain ash. It was _still_ raining ash and there was no sun to show for his efforts. 

Perhaps he could make a small one? 

But then, it’d be easier to snuff out than Earth’s sun had been.

Before him, the humans and Amenadiel continue to bicker back and forth while Lucifer debates on his ability to create a star. He only starts paying attention to their conversation when Amenadiel’s Guarded shouts. “Oath’s mean nothing to him! Satan wouldn’t light us a sun, Chloe!” 

“Then I’ll make him a deal,” Chloe said, as if her pathetic husband had any inkling as to how seriously Lucifer took his word. “My immortal soul in exchange for a sun.” 

“Chloe!” 

“He’s the Light Bringer, Dan! And if it’s for the greater good…” 

“Why in the Me would I want to fight the Angelic host trying to drag a… you-“ Lucifer eyed her incredibly bright soul, “-to Hell?” 

“Then what do you want? My unborn child?” she offered, and dear Dad her eyes were leaking! 

“No thank you,” Lucifer shivered, scooting away from her. He was rather stumped at the hole this mortal was digging for herself. If it means setting them back on equal ground, he’s quite willing to light a sun. No payment required. In fact, please don’t heft a child or miracle onto Lucifer. He has no place to put such things. 

“… Please?” 

Lucifer huffed and straightened the lines of his suit, stalling. 

Didn’t this human know who she was talking to? What she was asking for? Lucifer was certain that the humans were of similar mind to Angels and Demons when it came to anything Devil related. 

“JUST MAKE US A SUN!” 

He almost says _no_ on instinct. Instead he raised a brow and says, voice saccharine sweet, “you want me to light a sun? Here? Very well. If I blow up this planet it’s on your head.” 

When things inevitably blew up in this miracle’s face and the Angels came after her to destroy his creation, she would only have herself to blame. 

He brought his hands together. Gravity pressed, flames ignited.

“Lucifer!” Amenadiel warned, but he’s too late. Interrupt Lucifer now, and the entire west coast would be wiped out. 

Flames crawled across his skin, gathering in the palms of his hand and compress until it’s not just fire that he holds but the power of a nuke. He stops when it’s no bigger than a golfball.

Pinching the star between forefinger and thumb, Lucifer raised a brow at his audience. He could practically taste the fear that all three exuded. They were lucky he wasn’t like the legends made him out to be. He could make the star bigger. Could create a literal inferno while on this planet and destroy his Father’s toys in the process.

On a whim, Lucifer adds a pinch of sulphur, changing the color to match the unborn child’s gender.

Then deciding he’s made them tremble enough, Lucifer tosses the pink star to the woman and can’t help the smirk when all three of them shout. The Douche even runs behind Amenadiel, completely ditching his pregnant wife. 

“It’s safe to touch,” Lucifer said a bit too late when it bounced off Chloe’s chest. 

But Lucifer miscalculated the protective instincts of a Guardian Angel. 

He was barely able to get the words out, before Amenadiel was raining brutal fists. 

Time glitched. 

The humans’ shouts cut in and out. Their attempts at getting away is put on pause, then play, then pause again. 

“It was just a joke brother!” Lucifer snapped, but there is no reasoning with Amenadiel. 

“She’s not even your Guarded!” Lucifer tries, because Angels never get protective over random humans, not even those that married into a Guarded’s family. 

Then Amenadiel caught Lucifer by the collar, hauling him up and Lucifer struggles in his grip, tearing his suit while he’s at it. Lucifer nearly gets away but Amenadiel shifts his grip so that he holds Lucifer by the neck instead. 

“You know I’ll bounce back if you take me to Hell, right?” 

Dear Maze, Lucifer did not want another reintroduction to Earth. Once was enough. Not to mention Lucifer’s face has already met Mother Earth a total of three times in the past thirty-six hours and his ribs still smart from when Amenadiel dropped him. 

The hand on his neck squeezed. 

Something wasn’t right.

“Broth- Amenadiel! Stop!”

His neck snapped. 

Lucifer gurgled. 

Without his permission his body went limp. His heart fluttered, throat seized; feeling like he’d been displaced (again) in an alternate dimension. His eyes watered, more out of realization than the pain. Amenadiel was really trying to kill him! 

Lucifer never thought- but of course Amenadiel would try to finish the job. None of his family cared about him since his fall. It shouldn’t be anything new to Lucifer and yet it never occurred to him that any of his siblings would actually try to end him with their bare hands. The mere thought was laughable, but here Lucifer was. Neck snapped. Body paralyzed. He’d expect this sort of thing from his Demons, not a sibling.

Stupid. Hadn’t his tenure as King taught him better by now? It was always safer to expect the worst. That way, when things turned south he’d be prepared.

Glaring though the tears, Lucifer willed his neck to heal. Imagining cervical and spinal column the way it should be. But the crushing grip never abated and when his bones grind together his imagination runs wild. The only clear thought in Lucifer’s head is Go! Get away! Run! And the demiurge delivers. 

Spikes grow along his spine. Vivid red, they burst from his skin eliciting a howl of pain from his attacker who flings him into the ocean.

_I hope it hurts!_ Lucifer hurled the thought across Angel Radio and can’t bring himself to care as his body skipped across frigid waters before he sinks.

Thank fuck, Amenadiel let go. 

But his relief is short lived.

It was cold. 

Too cold! 

He knows what the cold feels like, but he never knew it could be so painful! Like little needles of ice decided to pierce his nerve endings. Suddenly the term, “so cold it burned,” made sense. For the longest time, Lucifer thought it was a figure of speech. Some human’s witty attempt at an oxymoron. Fuck! He _wished_ it was a figure of speech.

And as if the cold wasn’t enough, Lucifer found his lungs begging for air. He never needed to breathe before. The only reason he ever took breath was to pass air along his vocal cords. This went doubly so when he was in Hell. The place stank and Lucifer didn’t want ash on his insides too.

He needed air!

Lucifer took a breath only for water to enter his lungs. He tried coughing, but surprise-surprise! He needs air to do that. He wills his body to swim to the surface- curl into a ball… anything! But his body doesn’t listen, his neck still broken.

His vision blurred.

Hell flashed before his eyes. 

* * *

Something cracked and a scream tore through the air, followed by a large splash. 

Despite herself, Chloe turned to the fight between Satan and Amenadiel. 

Thank God it looked to be over. 

Devil nowhere in sight, Chloe took a step toward Amenadiel. Then another, and another. And soon enough she stood next to him. 

Thanks to the… glowing rock? Star? Sun? Chloe could see how shivers wracked the Angel’s frame, his eyes blown wide as he took deep wheezing breaths. 

“Are you ok?” Chloe asked gently. Laying a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yes. I’m fine. That was… it was easy?” He sounded unsure, practically stuttered over his words. 

“Are you hurt?” 

“I… Yes.” Amenadiel brought his bloodied hand up to his chest, gripping the fabric there. And Chloe had to wonder how he could make a fist when there was a hole blown in his palm. “I- I think I snapped his neck,” Amenadiel said so softly that had Chloe not been leaning in to wrap his hand up, she would have never heard. 

Chloe blinked, looking up from her horrible attempt at first aid. “You killed Satan?” 

For once the thought of murder, didn’t make Chloe upset. She wasn’t happy that Amenadiel might have killed the Devil, but she wasn’t mad either. In a way, it was stranger that she wasn’t thrilled at the thought. It was _Satan_ after all. No one would care if he died. The entire world would rather throw a party for the Devil’s demise. 

“N-no. I couldn’t have,” Amenadiel shook his head, but his brows furrowed as he looked toward the horizon. “I wouldn’t have killed him. He’s-“ Amenadiel broke off. 

Chloe bit her lip, following his gaze and searching for any signs of the Devil, but the waters were calm… the only weird thing was the sight of a glacier. _In LA_. She privately boggled at that, but frowned when a thought occurred to her. 

“Amenadiel?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I think he was vulnerable around me.” Amenadiel raised a brow, so Chloe added, “he broke his oath when his fire hit me.” 

Amenadiel opened his mouth, closed it, tried again, and Chloe could tell he was reaching for excuses when he said, “he healed your shoulder and created a star for you, that should have voided the oath.” 

“But I tried making an additional deal! And he’s not really a Demon right? Oaths work differently for Demons and Angels- Devils? Right?” 

Amenadiel hummed but it was cut short when he stiffened, and for one gut wrenching second, Chloe was certain that Satan was back. But then she heard it. The sound of wing beats, multiple by the hundreds. 

And when Chloe looked up she saw a flock of Angels converging on her location like a murder of crows. 

“Wha-“ 

“We should cover that,” Amenadiel forcefully makes Chloe hug the star to her chest, but his panicked attempts at covering up the star is for naught. It’s so bright that it shines through their skin and Chloe can even see the outlines of her veins and bones… her child. More clearly than any X-ray could show.

Chloe marveled at this this tiny ball of light that Satan created, and couldn’t see it as anything but good. It was warm and soft, and didn’t burn her skin but felt like the sun and even lit up the entire beach as far as she could see.

“Why?” would she want to cover this? 

“Becau-“ 

“Brother!” Amenadiel flinches at the new voice.

“Hello Remiel. Brothers, sisters. What brings you here?” Amenadiel questioned, going for nonchalant. He shifts just enough for Chloe to peek over his wing and see a familiar Angel standing in front of the entire flock. Their designated spokesperson. 

“You know very well why I’m here! Where is he? Where’s Lucifer?” 

Amenadiel stuffed his injured hand into a pocket. “He left.” 

“You let him go!?” Remiel growled. The other Angel was the best bounty hunter of the heavenly host. Even better than anything that currently came from Hell. It only made sense that Remiel would be the one sent after the Devil. 

“I-“ 

“I can’t believe you! Did you make a deal with him!?” Remiel snarled at Amenadiel before turning her gaze to Chloe, raising a brow at the light that Chloe couldn’t cover. “Did _he_ make that,” she hissed. It wasn’t a question. 

Chloe gulped, “… he did.” 

“Give it to me. It needs to be destroyed.” 

“No,” Amenadiel said, putting his uninjured hand on Chloe’s shoulder.

“Brother, you know nothing he makes can be good.” 

“It’s just a star, Remiel!” 

“A star that Satan made! Why are you defending it!?” 

“The humans need-“ 

“ _Your_ humans, you mean! What about my humans!? Why doesn’t my Guarded get a star!?” 

“Why don’t you ask Lucifer!?” Amenadiel snapped. 

Remiel growled in response, eyes narrowing. “This is exactly what he wants,” she stated. “Don’t you see? He’s pitted us against each other, all because of that star.” 

Amenadiel huffed. “I won’t let you destroy it. Until Earth gets a new sun, the humans need all the light they can get. They weren’t made to live in darkness. You know this! And this star has all the properties of a sun!”

“All the properties?” Remiel scoffed, clearing taking in Chloe’s not-burning-skin. “Fine, I won’t destroy it. But let me hang it somewhere that will benefit the most humans.” 

“R-Remi,” Amenadiel stuttered, trying to stall, shooting Chloe an unsure look but she nods. It would be selfish of her to keep the tiny star for herself when everyone could use it. 

“Here,” Chloe held out the star. 

“Thanks Decker,” Remiel smirked a smile that reminded Chloe of another dark haired being, but the moment was short lived when the huntress hissed. The tips of her fingers caught on fire. “God damned! Lucifer _Gifted_ it to you.” She knocked Chloe’s hand aside, sending the star flying onto the sand. “Destroy it!” she ordered. 

And it was dark and it was cold, and whatever hope Chloe had at not raising a child in this apocalyptic world was once again destroyed. 

* * *

Lucifer trudged up the steps of the Church. Hands wrapped around his torso and drenched wings mantled over his shoulders, he shot curses at his Father.

“I was happier dead,” he grumbled to the sky. “It’s warmer in Hell.”

Lucifer kicked the snow, imagining God’s face. 

“I hope you know that you’re no better than Lilith. Horrible parents, the both of you.”

His original goal of getting back to Hell was still his first priority. And then he could plan for his _actual_ vacation to Earth. As it was, this was three years too early. He still had some business to settle with his council before he could truly enjoy his time on Earth.

Lucifer continued hurling insults at God as he made plans, and did his best to forget that his brother killed him and that if the eldest Angel would kill Lucifer, then his other siblings would try it too.

No sooner had the realization come when his soul flashed a little bit brighter and Lucifer realized that his most recent star was just snuffed out. 

That was certainly faster than he expected. 

_Whatever. It’s not like I care._ He tried to convince himself that he didn’t. It was _just_ a ball of gas. He knew it was bound to happen.

Stepping over police tape and around the summoning circle, Lucifer looked around the Church. The bodies were gone, but the blood hadn’t been removed yet. In fact, based off of the staleness of the air, Lucifer could tell that the cops hadn’t been around since clearing out the bodies. 

“Useless bunch,” he grumbled.

“And I’m talking to myself,” Lucifer added a moment later. Wasn’t talking to oneself a sign of insanity in humans? 

Suddenly, the hairs on his neck stood on end and Lucifer swallowed back his ongoing conversation. 

Something was hunting him. Not that it took much effort for anyone to find him. After all, he did have two glowing feather dusters attached to his back. 

“Impressive,” Lucifer purred to the silent church. “You’ve improved sister, but that’s to be expected when I’m the one who taught you.” 

Back in the Silver City, Lucifer had always been the seeker. Couldn’t exactly hide with wings that shown like beacons after all. For a time, he’d been the best hunter and then Remiel was born and Lucifer had taught her all that he could.

She was good, but Remiel was no Maze and Maze was the best of the best. She was forced to be given their living environment in Hell. You were either the best or you were dead after all. Not to mention that Angels were pathetically straightforward in their tactics. There was none of that underhanded sneakiness that Lucifer had grown used to in Hell. It made Remiel easy to predict. So when she leapt out, spear in hand, war cry wrenched from her throat, Lucifer was more than ready. 

In one motion, he disarmed her and pulled the spear away before swinging it down, only stopping it a hairbreadths short of her neck. 

“Sister.” 

“You are no brother of mine, Satan!” 

She sounded like Amenadiel and the thought makes him wilt. Would she not hesitate to kill him too? 

“Why are you here?” Lucifer asks, because he can be cordial. He isn’t evil, and he’ll show that through his actions. 

“Me? Why are _you_ here!? You know where you belong! It’s against Father’s order for you to be on Earth!” 

“And as I’ve told Big Brother, why don’t you ask Father? But don’t try and change the topic Remi, why are you here? There was no reason for you to attack me. I know for a fact Dad hasn’t order you to and as far as I know, I haven’t been in contact with any of the Guarded besides Amenadiel’s tiny family.” 

“You destroyed the sun!” 

“I did no such thing.” 

“If you didn’t destroy it, then who did?” 

“Shall I write you a list of my enemies?” Lucifer scoffed.

“Your enemies? Why would that matter? Father is the one who lit-“ 

“I’m the light bringer! Not God! Me! _I_ lit the stars. Why would I destroy something I took time to create? You think the destruction of the sun is a hit against Dad? It’s not! It’s a hit against me!” 

“You lie!” 

“Why would I lie about this?” 

“You’re the Devil! That’s what you do!” 

Lucifer felt like screaming. He didn’t lie! It wasn’t that he couldn’t lie, because he could and he has. It was more of… if Lucifer said something then it was so. That was the way of the Demiurge. Where Michael was the Power, Lucifer was the Will and as much as he hated it, Lucifer’s lies could be world altering. Ever wonder why some apples were green and others were red? You’ve got Lucifer to thank for that. 

“If you truly aren’t the one who cast us into darkness, then make a new sun.” 

Lucifer scoffed. “I will not.” 

“Why not?” Remiel snapped. 

“If you really wanted light, you wouldn’t have bloody killed the small star I just made!” Remiel actually looked guilty at that, but Lucifer wasn’t done. “You want a sun? Go to Dad.” He threw her spear to the ground and turned, deeming the conversation over. 

Now how was he getting back to Hell? 

A low growl is his only warning as Remiel charges at his open back, but Lucifer slaps her blade away.

“Bravo, Sister. That’s positively demonic behavior.” Lucifer darkly chuckles and catches her punch. “But you’re a novice at underhanded tactics compared to me.” He never would have expected an Angel to go for someone’s unguarded back. They were too honorable to try something like that, but after Amenadiel nothing should shock him anymore. 

Lucifer tilts his head, waiting for her next move as he studies the hatred in her face and wonders when they’d grown so far apart. 

“Go to Hell!” 

“I plan on it.” 

“Bastard let go!” She tugged her arm, and Lucifer looks at their hands where he’s still holding her fist. He doesn’t let go, but looks into her eyes.

“Do you desire my death?”

The question just comes out, no brain to mouth filter and for a moment Lucifer is horrified. He doesn’t want to know. Doesn’t want to prove his suspicions right. It’s a small miracle that their powers don’t work on one another, but then he’s never been lucky either. 

“Of course I do!” 

“Oh.” 

He’d been better off not knowing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! A wild update appeared! 
> 
> I’ve decided to continue this! Woo! It’ll still be a relatively short story, no more than 5 chapters. If it goes beyond that, someone stop me! Please!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head since I first watched Lucifer, and started nagging me when I began writing Sleep-Flying. Finally decided to put it on paper cuz I really wanted to read something where Lucifer brings light to the humans.


End file.
